


Tasty Morsel

by Silex



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Bio Organic Weapons | B.O.W.s, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Infected Characters, Monsters, Non-Human Genitalia, Pool Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silex/pseuds/Silex
Summary: While searching theQueen ZenobiaJill has an unexpected encounter with the mutated Rachel and is attacked, but it's not food that this B.O.W. is after.





	Tasty Morsel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HostisHumaniGeneris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/gifts).



> Resident Evil is such a fun setting with such fun viruses and monsters created by them. I probably like them a bit too much, but it's all good.

She and Parker had split up, the thought being that there were only so many places the Veltro agent could be hiding and they could cover more ground separately. Getting swarmed by over a dozen oozes in a hallway that they’d thought they’d cleared had helped in the making of that decision.

 Somewhere close by something moved across the floor and Jill froze.

The hall with the oozes had been cleared earlier, but she and Parker had failed to take into account just what their mutated physiology allowed them to do. The B.O.W.s had been hiding in the ducting, asleep or dormant until she and Parker had made enough noise to alert them. When that happened the B.O.W.s had slid out of the vents to attack them.

Parker had volunteered to try and distract the oozes while she continued looking for the Veltro agent that had to be somewhere on the ship. He’d run off, drawing the majority of the swarm of oozes after him before she’d had the chance to argue.

Maybe Parker’s idea had been a good one, maybe it was some macho act to impress her, and maybe she was paranoid and reading too much into things.

The problem was, there was a lot to be paranoid about. Chris clearly wasn’t on the ship, despite what they’d been lead to believe, a Veltro agent was and had ambushed them, there’d even been a team working for the FBC on the ship already who had met with very messy end. What was the FBC doing there in the first place?

And how many agents had they sent?

Two at least, one of whom had mutated into a B.O.W. that had given her and Parker no end of trouble.

The thing that had been Rachel Foley was persistent and difficult to deal with, if only because of her ability to soak up damage like it was nothing and carry on loud enough to draw the attention of other, even more aggressive, things. Jill had dealt with Tyrants that were easier to put down and Rachel was still somewhere out there.

Maybe sneaking up behind her or waiting in ambush just down the hall, curled up hidden in some shadow.

Turning the corner Jill found the source of the sound she’d heard, a heavy candlestick holder had fallen off of the table it had been set on and was rolling back and forth across the floor with the movement of the ship.

Jill waited, watched the movement of the ship as the candlestick rolled away and then back towards her. With the engine room flooded the ship was moving differently, slower, but more dramatically, making it hard for her to keep her balance in time with the rolling sensation.

The candlestick holder rolled back to her, thudding disconcertingly across the floor, stopping when it bumped into her foot.

Bending down she picked it up and righted it.

There, problem solved.

If only everything were so easy.

She laughed at the thought and the sound of sloshing water sounded almost like someone laughing back.

That was the worst part of being on the ship. All the little noises made it impossible to tell if there was something sneaking up on her until it was too late.

The oozes moving in the ducts had sounded the same as all the rest of the rattling and shifting noises until it was too late.

Jill took a deep breath and forced herself to calm down. She was getting jumpy and she knew it. She had to get things under control before she made a mistake that got her killed or worse because she’d seen enough to know that there were plenty of things worse than death.

The noises, especially water sloshing and dripping grew louder as she went on, sounds that would normally be a very bad sign on a boat, except she’d been wandering the _Queen Zenobia_ long enough to have a good idea of the ship’s layout. That was important in these situations, getting a good mental map of places so you didn’t end up chased into a dead end or run headlong into danger.

The reason she was hearing so much water wasn’t because the ship was sinking, though she was fairly certain that it was, it was because she was approaching the pool deck.

On her first pass thought of the place she hadn’t paid too much attention to anything, instead wondering why a pool was necessary on a ship. You were surrounded by water the whole time so why did you need more to go swimming?

Then again she hadn’t been on a cruise before and the commercials that were always on television made it seem like there being a pool was a big deal, smiling and tanned people laughing and splashing in a pool, on a boat, surrounded by water.

This wasn’t anything like that so she was probably getting a bad first impression, though when this was over she doubted that she’d want to go on a cruise, or even vacation near the beach. A lake up in the mountains maybe, or somewhere in the desert where it was all rocks and sky, but she’d had enough of the water.

Jill didn’t except to find the Veltro agent there, but maybe some clue had been overlooked on her first pass.

Opening the door she stepped onto the pool deck and looked around. There was water left in the pool, murky, with bits of _something_ floating in it, so she had to be careful. It was deep enough that there was no telling what might be hiding there and B.O.W.s created by the t-Abyss seemed to prefer areas with water.

Things that might have originally been barnacles grew on the walls and floor, clicking softly as they opened and closed, reaching out with fan-like appendages that bristled with spines. At the edge of the pool some sort of lurid orange and spongy looking thing was growing, scratch marks in it indicating that something had either entered or left the water.

Seaweed dripping with blue-black slime grew in thick patches, making the floor underfoot slippery. Taking great care to avoid both it and the barnacles, Jill made her way past the pool.

A door marked as being to a maintenance closet was open part way, the floor in front of it clear of slime and barnacles, indicating that it had been opened recently.

Without warning her radio crackled to life, the sudden noise making her flinch.

It was just Parker, letting her know he was fine, that he’d taken care of the oozes and was curious if she’d found anything.

“Maybe,” she replied, “I’m going to check it out and let you know if it’s anything.”

Because it could have just as easily been nothing.

She didn’t think so though. Someone had opened that door for some reason and done so recently. Maybe there wouldn’t be anything inside, but the fact that it had been opened was something.

Just nothing worth reporting, not yet at least.

Water dripped and sloshed, the barnacles snapped and hissed.

The ship creaked and hummed, the bilge struggling to keep up with the water slowly, inexorably seeping in. It was managing for now, but there was no telling how much longer that would last. Over the years she’d learned the hard way that all it took was enough little failures to accumulate, and then everything would fall apart.

On land that meant you ended up running like hell to get away from whatever it was before it, often quite literally, blew up in your face. On a boat in the middle of the ocean that wasn’t an option.

It made her feel trapped and that was something new, something that she didn’t like at all.

A soft splash, something falling into the water.

When Jill turned around she could see ripples in the water, spreading across the surface, reaching the edges of the pool and bouncing back on themselves. Whatever it had been, it had been something large. Towards the far side there was a change in the pattern, a still patch amid ripples, indicating something large moving just beneath the surface.

Probably one of the sea creepers judging by the size.

So as long as she didn’t get too close she’d be fine.

That was good. One mystery solved.

Readying herself for whatever might be on the other side of the door, she put her hand on the knob and braced herself.

It would probably be nothing, but the oozes that the t-Abyss seemed to turn most people into were capable of hiding in the strangest places and were far too easy to miss unless you were looking for them specifically.

The door opened smoothly, without a sound.

As she’d expected, there was nothing in there, shelves, jugs of chemicals, a few objects unidentifiable beneath the barnacles that had grown on them.

A little table in one corner, its top covered in dust except for a clear space where, until very recently, there had been something.

So she’d found something and that something was nothing.

It figured.

That was how the whole mission had been, her and Parker endlessly chasing shadows and catching nothing. Something wasn’t right, there was a missing piece, obvious in its absence, but for the life of her she couldn’t figure out what it was, couldn’t figure out where to even begin.

She was used to going in blind, but this was different. Too much of what she knew about the situation was proving to be useless and the more she found out the less sense any of it made.

It felt like a trap, which was proof that she was being paranoid, because who’d set it and for whom?

And what was the bait?

“Over…here…”

Jill turned so fast that she nearly slipped on a puddle of slime that she’d been careful to avoid on her way into the closet.

It was the thing that had been Rachel Foley and she’d managed to let herself get backed into a corner.

The B.O.W. hadn’t taken advantage of her distraction though, she was sitting on the edge of the pool, horned feet in the murky water looking very much like one of the smiling vacationers in those cruise commercials.

There were times when B.O.W.s would behave irrationally, acting out moments that the person they’d once been had lived through as random impulses flickered through what was left of their minds. She’d seen it before, knew that it didn’t mean anything, but it was unnerving.

In this case it also worked to her advantage.

She’d at least be able to get out into a more open area before the B.O.W. could reach her.

Rachel rolled her shoulders, leaned back, head lolling to the side as her mouth opened in a grin that threatened to unhinge her jaws.

“Water’s fine,” she cooed, beckoned with her split right arm, the halves moving out of synch with each other, and she then broke into hysterical laughter.

Rachel was easily the second most unnerving thing that Jill had ever encountered. The only upside was that she was as ungainly as any other ooze, even if she was capable of bursts of much faster movement. Given Rachel’s current position that seemed unlikely.

If she was lucky Jill figured she might even be able to get past the B.O.W. without having to fight it.

Pushing back from the water Rachel rose shakily to her feet, head turning to follow Jill’s movement across the room.

Rachel’s legs bent awkwardly beneath her, spines studding her backwards curving feet helping her find purchase on the slime covered floor at the water’s edge.

“Tasty morsel?” Her voice rose in a questioning note, mindless repetition, nothing more, though Jill couldn’t help but wondering the context that those words had originally been uttered in.

By tone she was willing to guess it had nothing to do with food.

More laughter from the B.O.W., bubbling into gurgling screams.

“Where are you?”

She sounded so forlorn, so human, that it was a struggle for Jill not to respond. If she’d been sure that she could do it she would have tried to put Rachel out of her misery because hearing the B.O.W. wailing like that made her wonder how much of the original woman was left.

As often as she told herself that there was nothing human left in the B.O.W.s she’d dealt with over the years, there were a few that kept her up at night wondering and not just the ones that had spoken or had moments where they seemed almost lucid.

Some of the things she’d seen…

Rachel took an uncertain step forward.

“Where…”

Jill was halfway to the door. No sudden movements and she’d be fine.

“Water’s fine,” she repeated, the usual sing-song tone curiously absent.

It was the only warning that Jill got, but it was enough.

Rachel lunged at her, covering the distance with remarkable speed.

Jill dodged, landing nimbly several feet out of the line of the B.O.W.’s charge.

Rachel skidded past her, slammed into the wall and rebounded, claws slashing at empty air.

Taking a step back, Jill lined up a shot just as the boat lurched sharply beneath her.

Struggling to keep her balance she put her foot down on a patch of barnacles and felt their shells shatter. Foul smelling slime welled up beneath her boot and barbed appendages snagged at her wetsuit.

Jill jerked her leg sharply back as the boat rolled back the other way, overbalancing her.

She fell to the floor, her cry of alarm turning to one of pain as the sharp bits of shell sliced through her wetsuit.

Rachel landed next to her with an angry hiss, tongue sliding out of her mouth and towards Jill with a wet choking sound.

“Found you!” She gasped, drawn to the scent of blood.

Jill kicked away just as Rachel’s claws closed around her ankle, pulling her in.

Her tongue retracted, her mouth remaining open in a wide, fanged smile, “Play with me?”

If there was ever an invitation that Jill had no trouble turning down that was it.

She kicked at Rachel, trying to loosen the B.O.W.’s grip on her leg, even as she took aim at her open mouth. That she’d managed to hold onto her gun through what had happened was a small miracle, one that meant the difference between life and death.

There was a spray of slime and Rachel let out a howl of pain, her grip tightening painfully.

“No! No! No!” The B.O.W. snarled and pulled Jill in closer, even as the next shot hit her dead center in her chest, “Mine!”

Her split right arm caught Jill across the face in a backhand more by accident than design.

Stars flashed across her vision, her only thought being that she was lucky that Rachel was just flailing mindlessly, if she’d used her claws the blow would have torn her wide open.

The next strike connected with her arm and both sets of claws wrapped around her wrist, sliding forward to wrench the pistol out of her grip and fling it across the room.

Rachel hesitated, turning to look in the direction the gun had gone, seemingly confused.

Disarmed, but far from helpless, Jill fought with all her might, if she could just bring her leg up, or twist in the right direction she could get her knife and…

Rachel shook her head violently, sending slime flying in all directions, then adjusted her grip on Jill, grabbing her waist with both hands and flipping her onto her stomach, forcing her face down.

Jill turned her head and tried to push back against the B.O., barnacles cutting her palms.

Rachel’s left hand dragged across her back, slender claws finding the tears in her wetsuit and working their way into them.

“Blood,” Rachel cooed happily, “So warm.”

Jill screamed when she felt Rachel’s tongue press against her back at the B.O.W. lapped at the blood.

“You,” Rachel hissed, the word nearly unintelligible around her tongue, “Are so warm. So warm.”

More choking laughter followed as Rachel leaned down, tongue sliding up to wrap around Jill’s arm, down to taste the blood on her hand.

She wasn’t able to reach her own knife from this position, but Rachel had brought her leg up at just the right angle for Jill’s fingers to brush against the FBC agent’s knife.

In one swift movement she unsheathed it and slammed it into the B.O.W.’s thigh.

Rachel’s tongue tightened painfully around her arm, the spiraling rows of teeth at the end sinking deep into the back of Jill’s hand.

Snarling and choking, Rachel stood up, yanking Jill with her in the process.

“That hurt!”

The B.O.W.’s garbled words had an almost accusatory tone to them.

In any other situation Jill would have laughed at the absurdity of it, but in this instance all her focus was on getting the knife back to cut herself free of the B.O.W.’s grip.

Rachel’s flailing jerked her back and forth, forcing her to lean against the B.O.W. to keep her balance. Her skin was slick and cold, bits of tattered wetsuit stuck to it by a thick layer of slime.

Her hand slid down Rachel’s thigh, finding the knife and pulling, just as Rachel wrapped her fingers on top of Jill’s.

The knife pulled free easily, but Rachel was holding onto her hand now and the B.O.W. was far stronger than her and smart enough to understand what had happened.

Twisting Jill’s wrist until she was forced to drop the knife, Rachel wrapped her right arm around Jill. The claws of one half found their way into her hair and pulled her head back while the other half went lower, claws curling around the inside of her thigh and up between her legs.

“Warm,” Rachel giggled, claws trying and failing to find purchase on Jill’s wetsuit, “So tasty.”

The B.O.W.’s tongue once again came out, this time coiling around Jill’s neck.

The tip of the pallid appendage brushed against the side of her face and Jill turned her head away, bringing up her free hand to pull it away before Rachel could bite her.

Rachel hissed something impossible to understand and began to walk towards the pool, dragging Jill with her despite her struggles.

Reaching the edge of the pool Rachel tottered unsteadily as Jill redoubled her efforts to escape, realizing that Rachel intended to pull her into the water and drown her.

In response Rachel wrapped her tongue more tightly around Jill’s neck, choking her.

She clawed at it, but the muscular appendage was too slick for her fingers to hold onto.

As she gasped for breath, the tip of Rachel’s tongue rose up into her field of vision, countless hooked teeth visible as it bit at empty air, then surged forward and clamped over her mouth and nose.

Jill screamed into the mouth at the end of Rachel’s tongue, expecting to feel those teeth sink into her flesh. Bitter slime dripped into her mouth, coating her tongue and sliding down her throat, making her gag.

Head spinning from lack of air, Jill didn’t realize that they were falling until they hit the water with a splash.

The water was salt, stinging her eyes and the countless cuts all over her body. The pain and cold brought her back into focus, and she realized that Rachel was standing on the bottom of the pool holding onto her with only her tongue. More importantly, she’d loosened her hold on Jill enough that escape was possible.

Kicking off the bottom Jill managed to break free from the B.O.W.’s grip and reach the surface. Gasping for air she struggled to orient herself. Her vision was blurry and her eyes burned from the saltwater, but she could see the edge of the pool just a few feet away.

Reaching out she grabbed it, ignoring the slime that oozed from the orange sponges growing along the edge, and tried to pull herself out.

She made it half way before claws wrapped around her leg and pulled her back, causing her to slip and smash her chin against the edge of the pool hard enough that she tasted blood.

Beneath the water she was blind, unable to do anything but thrash and hope that she could break free again, even as Rachel clawed at her, grabbing at her belt and the straps of the harness across her chest. By accident rather than design they managed unbuckle it and then catch the zipper of her wetsuit, pulling it down even as Rachel pulled her across the bottom of the pool.

Fumbling, her fingers numb from the cold water, Jill managed to unbuckle her belt and shrug out of her harness, leaving them in Rachel’s clutches as she swam back to the surface.

This time Rachel had brought her to the center of the pool so she had to swim to get to the edge.

Jill almost made it before claws hooked into her wetsuit, pulling her back down.

This time Rachel had grabbed her from behind and wrapped her arms tightly around her, pinning her arms to her sides.

Rachel leaned forward, resting her head on Jill’s shoulder, her tongue twisting, a shadow in the murky water. As it had before, it coiled around Jill’s neck, but this time it didn’t go for her face, instead it slid down her chest, pushing at her open wetsuit and working its way inside. The same temperature as the water around it, Jill could only track its movements by a feeling of pressure against her skin as it rubbed at her breasts, working its way between them, coiling around one and squeezing. Teeth scratched at her nipple, hard from the cold rather than the touch of the slimy appendage against it.

She gasped, her breath escaping in an explosion of bubbles, water rushing into her mouth.

This was it, she was going to drown. She could feel her struggles growing weaker as she started to blackout. There was nothing she could do.

Without warning Rachel let go and pushed her up to the surface, letting her get a single breath, before pulling her back down.

This time Rachel immediately wrapped her tongue around Jill’s chest, squeezing and coiling, doubling back on itself so that she could nip at her, teeth grabbing at her breasts, first one and then the other, pulling at her nipples, biting until she gasped in pain. Again, just as she felt herself sinking into unconsciousness Rachel let go and let her escape to the surface.

Jill screamed, her cry echoing in the enclosed space. There was no one around that would help her, except for Parker, but he was too far away.

Unless…

She fumbled for her radio. If she could contact him all she had to do was hold out until he arrived.

There might be a chance.

She managed to turn it on.

“Parker, I’m –”

Rachel pulled her back down, cutting her off.

The B.O.W. couldn’t have been smart enough to know that Jill was trying to call for help, but after being shot and stabbed Rachel was aware enough to know that if Jill had something in her hands it was dangerous. Holding Jill in place with her prehensile tongue, Rachel clawed at her until she was able to knock the radio away, then dragged her hands over the rest of Jill’s body as though checking her for any further weapons.

Proving that she was, to some degree, intelligent, Rachel managed to find Jill’s knife and pull it off of her. It dropped away and was lost in the murk at the bottom of the pool.

Then again, maybe she was giving Rachel too much credit, because a moment later, in her attempts to pull Jill in close, she loosened her grip just enough for her to pull free and make it to the surface just in time.

Jill’s hair had come loose and clung to her face, blinding her. She tried to claw it out of the way, but by the time she managed Rachel had already regained her hold to pull her back down.

It wasn’t until the fourth or fifth time it happened, Rachel letting go and her getting away, that Jill realized what was happening, that Rachel was pulling her by her wetsuit, slowly stripping it off of her. It was down around her waist now, and the next pull brought it lower.

It sort of made sense, getting it off of her so eating her would be easier.

Rachel pulled her back down for what Jill assumed would be the last time, wrapped her tongue around her neck, slid it down between her breasts and then brought it lower, between her legs, forcing them apart.

Jill clamped her legs together, but it was a futile effort, Rachel’s tongue sliding back and forth, rubbing against her. She was too numb to feel anything but pressure, but the touch alone was enough to make her sick to her stomach.

The B.O.W. was playing with her, like a cat with a mouse.

Rachel pushed at her, her tongue strong enough to help carry her to the surface and then pull her back down. Jill took a deep breath, not ready to give up even though the situation was hopeless.

Except this time her head remained above water. Her back bumped against something and it took her far longer than it should have to realize what had happened.

By pure chance her struggles had brought her to the steps out of the pool, steps too slick with slime and who knew what else for her to stand and climb out, but it was something.

She lay there for a moment, exhausted beyond measure and glad for the chance just to breathe.

Somehow she’d made it and if she could make it a little further, out of the water, she could escape.

Rachel’s head broke the surface of the water.

“Tasty morsel!” she laughed, crawling forward on her hands and knees.

Jill feebly tried to pull herself back out of the water as Rachel’s tongue moved through the water with a predatory intent.

It didn’t wrap around her, instead darting straight between Jill’s legs.

“So warm. So…taste” she murmured as she rubbed her tongue back and forth as though seeking something, “So tasty.”

Jill continued to try to crawl backwards, nearly slipping back into the water when something darted out of the seaweed clinging to the steps and skittered across her hand.

Rachel laughed, grabbing Jill’s thighs and spreading them apart.

What was happening finally clicked in Jill’s cold and shock numbed brain. Rachel wasn’t trying to eat her, at least not exactly. What she was trying to do wasn’t any better though.

The B.O.W.’s tongue continued to push between her legs, rubbing back and forth against her slit.

“No, please,” Jill gasped.

Much to her shock Rachel’s tongue withdrew, the B.O.W. pushing herself up a little straighter so that they would have been eye to eye if Rachel still had visible eyes.

Then she pulled Jill down and, after a brief bit of wrestling, managed to position herself so that Jill was laying on her back, on top of her, head just above the water.

Rachel let out a hissing laugh in her ear, pressing Jill down against her chest and stomach. The B.O.W.’s body was covered in slime and barely warmer than the water of the pool, but Jill could feel Rachel’s ample breasts pressed against her back, the last tatters of her wetsuit having fallen free during their fight.

“Pretty,” Rachel hissed, then, “Better?”

There was something left to her, how much Jill didn’t know, but maybe enough that she could be reasoned with.

“Please,” Jill begged, “Let me go.”

“So pretty,” Rachel sighed, rubbing her face against Jill’s, her tongue creeping out to press against Jill’s lips in a grotesque parody of a kiss.

Squirming beneath her, Rachel groped at Jill’s breasts, clawed hands squeezing painfully hard. Rachel’s tongue muffled her cries of pain and the B.O.W. ignored her struggles, continuing to squeeze and press her claws against Jill’s nipples, already sore from the earlier biting.

Jill screamed and tried to push her away, only for Rachel to do as she had before and wrap her tongue around her neck until lack of oxygen brought an end to her struggles.

Letting go before Jill actually passed out, Rachel resumed her ministrations, releasing Jill’s breast with one of the halves of her right arm so that she could bring a claw down between Jill’s legs. Carefully she rubbed at Jill’s slit, slipping her claw inside and gently prodding until she found a spot that made Jill gasp despite herself.

The claw withdrew slightly as Rachel brought a second digit down to press at her slit.

“Don’t,” Jill whispered, “Not like this.”

Rachel slid her other claw in, wiggling them ever so slightly, parting Jill and holding her open.

The B.O.W.’s tongue made its way back to between her breasts, something Jill realized Rachel seemed to especially enjoy if the way her breath quickened, growing loud and raspy, was any indication.

Ignoring Jill’s struggles, Rachel moved her tongue back and forth, squeezing Jill’s breasts and pressing them against the slimy appendage.

All the while Rachel murmured and cooed, her tongue working its way lower and lower until it was between Jill’s legs, pressing against her slit, seeking entrance.

Jill looked down in horror. There was no way that it could fit into her. Rachel’s tongue was thicker around than her arm.

Rachel tensed, made a gagging noise and the movements of her tongue grew sluggish. As Jill watched the appendage shrank to roughly half its original diameter. She could tell that whatever the B.O.W. was doing, it wasn’t easy for her judging by the soft, almost pained, hisses she made.

Her tongue twitched feebly and Rachel let go with her claws to grasp it and guide it to Jill’s slit.

Jill did her best to struggle against Rachel’s grip, but she was too exhausted for it to have much effect other than make Rachel laugh and wriggle beneath her.

Slowly, inch by inch the B.O.W. worked the cold, slimy appendage into Jill.

The BSAA agent gasped and tensed at the unwelcome intrusion as Rachel hissed and giggled.

Jill could feel Rachel’s tongue curl and twist inside her, the sensation of what had to be teeth bumping against her inner walls.

Unable to help herself, Jill screamed, her cries increasing in pitch and volume as Rachel tightened her grip, the B.O.W.’s clawed fingers gripping her breasts.

Rachel hissed and stopped trying to push her tongue in any further, instead focusing on Jill’s breasts, massaging them, the rough, keratinous armor covering her hands threatening to rub the tender flesh raw.

Jill could already see angry red welts rising up from the B.O.W.’s attention, feel the sting of saltwater through the numbness brought on by the cold. Lent strength by desperation, Jill tried to grab Rachel’s arms and pull her hands away, only managing to cut her hands on the bony protrusions growing from the B.O.W.’s arms.

Caught up as she was in her struggle, she failed to notice the change in Rachel’s breathing or notice the growing pressure between her legs until Rachel’s tongue twisted inside her hard enough hurt.

The movements of the tentacle-like appendage had grown increasingly strong and now it felt like Rachel was thrashing it inside of her, searching for something.

Pausing in her struggles Jill looked down and saw that Rachel’s tongue was slowly, but surely starting to return to its original size.

It was too big, too much was inside her. If she didn’t free herself she’d be torn apart.

“Don’t,” she surprised herself with how badly her voice shook, “You’ll kill me.”

“No,” Rachel giggled, “This…is…”

Rachel moved her tongue again and Jill gritted her teeth against the pain as she was spread wider and wider by the growing appendage.

It filled her more than she ever had before, stretching her to her limits.

Another twitch.

Jill gasped.

It hurt, indescribably so, but beneath it there was something else.

Rachel hissed and murmured, continuing to prod at the spot that she’d found inside Jill.

Impossible as it seemed given the situation, Jill felt herself starting to get wet, muscles relaxing almost against her will. The pain eased slightly.

It seemed that Rachel’s tongue was more compressible than she’d assumed and an equilibrium had been reached.

Maybe she could survive this after all, she just had to calm down and think.

Was there anything nearby that she could use as a weapon?

She looked around and saw her gun. Halfway across the room it may as well have been a mile from her for all the good it would do. Unless she could get away from Rachel and make it to it.

How was she going to do that?

Rachel did something with her tongue that made Jill moan, and not from pain.

Whatever the B.O.W. had done it had felt…good.

The thought disgusted Jill, but she was helpless against her body’s response.

“Tasty morsel.” Rachel cooed, wiggling her tongue this way and that, causing Jill to moan again, louder this time.

It still hurt, her throat ached from screaming and her chest was raw from Rachel’s less than gentle ministrations, but on some level it felt good.

And Rachel seemed to know.

She continued to move her tongue inside Jill, nudging, twisting, moving back and forth, slowly then picking up the pace for a time, making Jill gasp. Then she’d slow down, dragging things out.

Jill pressed her legs together, rocked involuntarily against Rachel.

Rachel nuzzled her neck, “So good.”

Jill let out another moan in response.

Horrible and painful as it was, she couldn’t deny that some part of her was enjoying this. Not the pain or the humiliation of being raped by a B.O.W., but the pressure filling her, the sensation of Rachel’s tongue, her own juices mixing with the B.O.W.’s slime. She could actually feel herself nearing climax.

As though sensing this Rachel’s efforts grew more deliberate and she repositioned her tongue so that it rested heavily against Jill’s clit. Then she pressed down, the appendage strong enough for Jill to brace herself against.

Arcing her back Jill rubbed against the B.O.W.’s tongue.

“Please, please, please,” Jill repeated over and over again. She didn’t know what she was begging for at this point, her pleading as meaningless as Rachel’s lilting babble.

The climax was slow building, with no pleasure, just a growing, aching need. It hurt, Rachel’s tongue filling her as she ground harder and harder against the slimy, squirming appendage. Rachel herself was rubbing her head against the side of Jill’s neck, laughing and babbling what might have been praise or encouragement. She made no attempt to hurry things along, continuing to move her tongue at the same leisurely pace, forcing Jill to work towards the unwanted but inexorable orgasm.

When it finally happened there was no pleasure or relief, just tremors wracking her whole body for what seemed like forever. She bucked her hips, cried out and endured it until it passed, leaving her exhausted and disgusted with herself.

Rachel laughed and withdrew her tongue, dragging it across Jill’s stomach and chest, leaving a shining trail of slime.

“Wonderful,” the B.O.W. sighed, letting go of Jill and letting her slide to the floor, “Now…”

She trailed off, rising unsteadily to her feet.

Jill lay there with her eyes closed, trying to will the pain away. Now she had the chance to get away, but she wasn’t sure if she could even stand.

“Now…my turn!” Rachel purred.

Jill’s eyes flew open.

The B.O.W. was looming over her, legs spread giving Jill a good look at the anatomy there. If she had to compare it to anything it more closely resembled a flower than anything human, layers of gray and purple fleshy petals opening and rippling against themselves, thick slime clinging to them and dripping slime down Rachel’s thighs.

Tottering on her malformed claws Rachel laughed breathlessly and presented herself to Jill, waiting. The petals spread, seemed to reach for her.

No, there was no way she was going to.

Rachel let out a bubbling growl, her tongue sliding back out and down to rub between her own legs, petals curling around it as she shifted her weight from foot to foot, the picture of impatience.

Shaking, Jill brought herself to her hands and knees, her legs nearly giving out as she did. She wasn’t going to be able to get away unless…

The B.O.W. took a step forward, the spurs of bone on her feet gouging lines in the thick growth of barnacles on the floor and reached out for Jill with her right arm.

Jill lunged forward, wrapping her arms around Rachel’s knees and knocking her to the floor.

Rachel let out a scream of rage and clawed at her, but Jill had already pushed away and was crawling for her gun.

Ignoring the pain of the barnacle shells slicing her hands and legs she dragged herself forward, knowing that if she didn’t make it in time she was as good as dead.

Even if she did she might still be. Rachel had already proven that killing her wasn’t easy and she didn’t stay down for long. If she could incapacitate her at least, then she might have a chance to run.

Hissing and snarling, Rachel staggered towards her just as Jill managed to grab her gun. She couldn’t remember how many rounds she had left, so she was going to have to make it count.

Waiting until the B.O.W. was nearly on top of her Jill fired into her open mouth. Slime sprayed from the injury and Rachel staggered back with a howl.

“It hurts! You!” She stomped her feet, nearly lost her balance and clawed wildly at the air, “Kill you!”

The next shot hit her in the dead center of her chest.

Legs splaying out beneath her, Rachel fell to the ground with a gurgle, slumping over, but not going down.

Another shot to the head and she fell, but continued to gurgle and hiss.

The B.O.W. was hurt, bad, maybe enough so that the next shot could finish her off.

Click!

Rachel let out a wheezing laugh.

Jill swore, tears of frustration running down her face. Of all times to run out of ammo.

“I’ll kill…you,” Rachel gasped in a warbling version of her previous singsong babble. Digging her claws into the floor she pushed herself up, made it her knees and fell face first to the ground, tongue lolling out and twitching feebly.

Though continued to wheeze and hiss she made no further attempt to get up.

Hysterical laughter echoed through the pool room as Jill backed away from the B.O.W. until her back hit the wall.

She’d done it, she’d managed to survive and take Rachel down. Now she just had to get up and find Parker, then they could…

No, first she had to pull it together and…

She looked down at her hands, covered in blood and slime, bits of the orange sponge things clinging to deep cuts that weren’t bleeding as much as they probably should have been.

Her heart thundered in her chest, the room spinning wildly as a wave of vertigo hit her. She was infected, there was no way she couldn’t be after everything that she’d been through. If she’d had her radio she could contact Parker, ask for his help, or warn him, but it was lost somewhere at the bottom of the pool.

Did she go in and try and find it? It wasn’t like her situation could possibly get any worse.

She stood up, surprising herself by how steady she was. Was that a good or a bad thing?

Her wetsuit was floating in the water, going and getting it would be a start. Then she could…

No, it was better to focus on little things, get her wetsuit and maybe trying to find her radio. Once she managed that much she could contact Parker. What she’d tell him was a bridge that she’d cross when she came to it.

That she’d been attacked and was possibly, probably, infected. They could call for help and maybe she had a chance.

This wasn’t the first time she’d been infected with something after all, and she’d managed to make it through that.

Maybe she was immune after her treatment back in Raccoon City all those years ago. That was how that sort of thing worked, right?

After all she’d been through it made sense that she felt awful and even if she was infected, like the first time, if she got treatment quickly enough she’d probably be fine.

Which meant that she had to get her radio, or find Parker and fast.

How long had it taken Rachel to succumb and mutate?

And thinking of that…

Swaying with the motion of the ship Jill gave the B.O.W. a wide berth as she went over to the pool.

If she kept calm she’d make it through this.

She’d been through worse after all.


End file.
